dawnandtwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ZwarteKat
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have DawnandTwillight Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hey there, I just finished a new Temorian Order Sigil, hope you like it. As always, feel free to use it. GamerAse 02:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright! That looks nice. ZwarteKat 10:21, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh by the way, I got a request. I would love to have flags for every city of Laerdon, I don't know if thats possible. So a Earth Elven flag for Ethamiel, a flag of men for Delaria and Silverglade. A dwarven flag for Gardor and a Orcish flag for Avalon. Let me know if that's possible! ZwarteKat 10:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's feasible, I just need the basic colors and any important design requests you may need. Maybe some examples on what you want the flag to look like (even a poor MSPaint scribble will do). GamerAse 16:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) For Ethamiel I thought of something like a pickaxe and a sword or a bow. Submitted for your approval. I can substitute the shield and the band for the fancy ones you used, just send me a link to the image you used and It's a 10-minute job. Hope you like it! I also scrapped together a different version of the previous crest. This one is dusky-er and is more complyant to the earth elven colors. I may yet color the symbol itself differently. GamerAse 03:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) @Temorian Order Crest I love this one more, I love the white effects to be honest. TO me it's alright. But if you have suggestions you can always add them to show me. @Ethamiel Shield/Flaggy thing. This one is alright for me, it shouldn't be to complicated. I will make some more paint examples of other flags. I love the basic style you did on this one. :) I thought of something like this for Silverglade. And then White/Silver horses. The left one facing to the right and the right one facing to the left. Hope you can do something with that. ZwarteKat 18:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Here is my version of the Silverglade flag. I had another version with the horses walking instead of standing in two legs, but I thought this one looks a bit more imposing and fills the space a little more nicely. The background looks a little devoid of color, but feel free to suggest two colors for the bacground. GamerAse 19:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) And this is what happens when I am up too late. Tell me if I botched the colors completely, I have no idea what the main colors for Bleakstare would be, but they are easy to change, so just tell me which ones I should use. And also tell me if I screwed on the design (the "rhynoceros" was an adaptation, so it may look like a boar/bear. But it's not! It has a horn!) GamerAse 01:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC) And after many iterations and a brainstorming session with zetta, this came out (the words on the banner are his idea). Hope you like it, and once again do tell me if I missed something or if anything could be improved. Also, I always forget to sign my posts... GamerAse 03:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The Magic page is mostly completed requires linking and extra information on necromancy. Zetta2 04:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Love your art Gamer! Do you have an idea about the Gardor emblem? Something Dwarvish, Mountainous but also agricultural. Hope you got an idea! ZwarteKat 12:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. This one gave me some problems, mainly because: a) I couldn't find base materials that suited my needs; b) I didn't want to repeat the Bleakstare colors; c) I really can't settle down on a final design. So any criticism regarding the flag is really welcome. I've been struggling with many designs but I just can't find the final one I really like. GamerAse 15:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You my friend, are brilliant! Let check out what we've got now. 1. Ethamiel 2. Silverglade 3. Bleakstare 4. Gardor 5. Dark Elves(Do we have a city or a region or anything like that for them, Dark?) We still need: 5. Avalon (Avalon is a coastal place inhabited by orcs, it has a huge old ruined wizard tower and the Stormclaw leads this city. Red/gray) 6. Delaria (The great city of Men in Southridge, it should be a royal and arrogant emblem) Gray and white. 7. Scutaria (The city of the Wood Elves. Mysterious, natural and wise are the keywords here) Green/Dark Green/Brown 8. Daxrag (City of the wild men Aidothi, these nomads have settled here for the defense of Southridge. Wild, brute and stinky people.) Black, Gray and Brown ZwarteKat 19:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) This is my current version of the Avalon Standard / Flag. The concept is there, I'm just not sure if I am happy with the colors... I may yet edit it further. Feel free to use the current version, though, because once it is on the actual page I can easily replace it with newer versions. GamerAse 23:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) For the sake of comparison, here is the same image without the bright yellow thunder sparks at the top. As promised, here is the Daxran Banner. I hope you enjoy it (the gate was troublesome to get right, but I am really happy with the final form). GamerAse 23:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) And, as an added bonus, I turned a mistake into this. Yes, it's red. Very red. GamerAse 01:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Here is the Delarian Banner. i'm not sure I managed to achieve that "we're better than you" status you requested, but I was having trouble with all the little addons I tried to put here and there, and I just ended up going with the Fleur de Lis alla round the crown. As always, criticism is appreciated. Please give me any tips to improve the Banner, it takes next to no time to make minor additions or changes. GamerAse 15:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Here is the Scutarian Banner as it stands. If you feel it is lacking in some way or if it looks too similar to the Bleakstare one, drop me a message. GamerAse 12:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I like 'm both, the Delaria one really gives the feeling of superiority that it should. Nice job! ZwarteKat 23:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Here is the Hillor Coat of arms / flag / standard / banner, as requested. Hope I got the right feel. GamerAse (talk) 21:10, February 12, 2013 (UTC)